This specification relates to capturing videos on personal devices and, in some aspects, to publishing such videos.
Technology on personal devices and supporting services give users an ability to capture and share video. Typically, camera operations start and stop capturing or sharing video at the time of a user's actions, e.g., pressing a start and stop record button. In some instances, it is hard for a user to act at precisely the right time to start or stop capturing, or even to know when the precisely right time is. The same difficulty can exist when streaming video. It may also happen that a delay exists between the launch of a service or application and the ability to start capturing or sharing video using that service or application.
Social messaging platforms and network-connected personal computing devices allow users to create and share such content across multiple devices in real-time.
Sophisticated mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablets make it easy and convenient for people, companies, and other entities to use social networking messaging platforms and applications. Popular social messaging platforms generally provide functionality for users to draft and post messages and video content, both synchronously and asynchronously, to other users. Other common features include the ability to post content to be visible to one or more identified other users of the platform, or even publicly to any user of the platform without specific designation by the authoring user. Examples of popular social messaging platforms include Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest, and Twitter. (“Facebook” is and “Instagram” area trademarks of Facebook, Inc. “Pinterest” is a trademark of Pinterest, Inc. “Twitter” is a trademark of Twitter, Inc.)